


You stubborn Dwarf!!!

by Kit_Kat92



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat92/pseuds/Kit_Kat92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is stubborn, Bilbo is sassy and won't take anyone's shit.<br/>Will love blossom or will things only get worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strip

You Stubborn Dwarf!

Carrock. Apparently that's what the huge stone was called where the Eagles had landed and dropped off Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo and everyone else. They were all worried about Thorin though, who was still uncouncious. All the other dwarves huddled around him as Gandalf kneeled down next to him and waved a hand over Thorin's face and muttered something strange. Fili and Kili were the ones that were worried the most, that's not to say that the others didn't care it was just that Thorin was their uncle and they did nothing to protect him from Azog. It had been the little hobbit who had rushed first towards Thorin to aid him.

They both felt a little ashamed, yet glad that their favorite hobbit had saved their uncle. Thorin had opened his eyes by this point and asked about the hobbit, Gandalf just smiled and replied that Bilbo was very much alive. A little shaken up maybe but alive none the less. Thorin then scrambled to his feet, swaying a bit but snarling at anyone who tried to help him steady himself. Including his own two nephews. Everyone understood though, Thorin was a king and kings never needed help.

Though Fili and Kili were both a little exasperated at not being able to help their uncle. Instead they started walking towards Bilbo in order to hug him and offer their extreme thanks, but Thorin had wobbled strongly past them first and said,

"Didn't I say you would be a burden? That you had no place amongst us?" his voice was quite loud and his expression unreadable.

Fili and Kili wanted to smack their uncle upside the head and yell at him to be grateful for Bilbo! Especially since he had just saved his life! Even Gandalf had a shadow across his face, and no one ever dared to cross a wizard. Which apparently was the only thing stopping Filli, Killi and the others from interrupting Thorin and his rant towards the poor little hobbit.

Bilbo's heart sank himself, what had he done wrong? He'd only saved his life! Thorin Oakenshields life! The least the stubborn dwarf could do was thank him at least! Waves of saddness, hurt and anger rose up in him all at once. This dwarf was so stubborn he needed to be smacked across the head! Bilbo was about to open his mouth and go on a rant himself about how rude and thoughtless Thorin was when he was surprised by the words that came from Thorin next.

"I have never been so wrong…" said Thorin as he pulled Bilbo into a tight hug.

Fili and Kili sighed and laughed, the other dwarves cheered and gathered round Thorin and Bilbo. Gandalf chuckled and the dark storm cloud that had been plastered on his face had passed.

Bilbo smiled himself and returned the hug, though something else started to stir inside him as well, though he had no idea what those feelings were as of yet. No, that had to remain to be seen.


	2. When someone offers help don't be stubborn and just accept it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is upsetting.

Later that night after walking down the precarious and rocky path that lead down the large rock plateau everyone had settled nicely near a bubbling stream. Bombour was cooking a stew with various edible greenery Bilbo had found, along with three large rabbits that Kili and Fili were able to hunt down. Thorin was sitting against a large tree trunk with his eyes closed. No one had asked about his wounds yet. Mainly due to the fact that everyone in the company knew how stubborn Thorin was about accepting help. Bilbo had huffed and mumurred to himself about the stubbornness of dwarves and how they would never be deterred just like the mountains they lived in!

Finally he had come to the decision that if no one else from the company would bother Thorin about his wounds then he would! After everyone had eaten and the bowls were washed and put away since only one pack had survived the whole goblin ordeal. Which surprisingly enough it was the cooking pack that Bombour was in charge of.

Bilbo had found some healing herbs and an old shirt which he boiled in the pot of water and stripped it into strips for wrapping. Everyone knew what the little hobbit was up to but no one said a word. Thorin was back at the base of the large tree that was bordering the forest and where their encampment was.

Fili and Kili watched the hobbit walk over towards their uncle with interest, smiles tugging at both their mouths as they tried to shuffle closer to hear what the Hobbit would say and do.

Thorin could hear someone approaching him, as he opened one eye lazily he saw that it was only Bilbo who was carrying herbs and some sort of cloth strips. A scowl appeared on Thorins face but before he could say anything Bilbo placed the things on the ground and then put his hands on his hips and said very sternly,

"Strip."

Thorin almost choked on his own spit, had he heard the Halfling correctly?! Did he seriously just say strip? To him?! Thorin Oakenshield?!

"What?" growled Thorin as he tried to stand up but winced and a smile grew on Bilbo's lips. Lips that Thorin longed to kiss…and to touch.. Though this wasn't the time and he had no idea how Bilbo even felt about him!

"You heard me. Strip. Someone has to look at your wounds and don't you dare say that they are nothing of importance when I've seen you hobbling and wincing in pain!" Bilbo's voice was laced with the sterness of a mother.

"I didn't hobb-"  
"Alright alright so you didn't hobble, just stop wasting your breath and strip! They need to be looked at weather you like it or not! Or so help me I'll have your newphews hold you down."

"Hey now! Don't drag us into this!" whined Kili as he hid behind his brother, who was only trying his hardest to hold in his laughter.

Thorin on the other hand was completely and utterly flustered, this was no longer the tame and homesick hobbit he knew in the beginning of their journey. He had to admit that the Halfling deserved some respect. Thorin nodded and began to remove his shirt.

"Fine.." he grumbled as he revealed a large bite wound that was seeping with blood, though thankfully it didn't seem to need any stitches.

"Oh what a fine mess you've gotten yourself into Thorin Oakenshield…" murmured Bilbo as he took a wet strip and began cleaning the wound.

Thorin hissed and grunted at the pain but overall was a good sport about the whole thing. Bilbo only had to tell him to sit still twice, which surprised Bilbo as well. He thought that the dwarf would've been more stubborn but apparently was too flustered to be so.

The rest of the dwarves sat around the fire and were making merry and laughing and talking about old stories. Fili and Kili however were glancing over towards where their uncle and Bilbo sat. Bilbo had just gotten done wrapping the large bite wound that Thorin had sustained from the warg earlier. Thorin nodded his thanks and Bilbo had murmured something along the lines of "Don't mention it, and you are a very stubborn dwarf."

Everyone had turned in for the night, as did Bilbo. Thorin however was on watch and was brooding over his feelings that seemed to have swelled up in his chest for Bilbo.

He struggled with them, having never felt this way before towards another person, he didn't mind that it was for another man since in his culture it was accepted since there were hardly any dwarven women around. They were a scarce thing.

Though for now he pushed those thoughts out of his head, he had to concentrate and be alert if anything decided to attack them during the night.


	3. Things move along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things getting better?

The next morning after eating a sparse breakfast and packing what little belongings they had, the hobbit and the dwarfs plus one wizard started making their way through the forest. Gandalf had explained to Thorin and the others that an old friend of his lived a little further inside the forest. They could rest there and resupply, but it would take them all day to get there.

Thorin had requested that Bilbo walk beside him that day, they hardly talked and it was very awkward between the both of them for a while. Bilbo tried his best to make small talk at the very least but to no avail. Fili and Kili snickered the entire way and whispered between each other, they had seen how the two looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They also agreed that their uncle needed to be happy and if the Hobbit made him happy they would do anything in their power to make sure it happened.

The other dwarves didn't seem to mind either but they kept to themselves most of the journey to Berons house. Eventually they arrived and Gandalf sent them in first two at a time, Thorin and Bilbo went first then the others followed suit. It was nice to finally relax and not have to worry about orc patrols or wargs or anything for a night or two. Beorn was a huge man but seemed to be nice enough; he laid out a huge feast with lots of ale. The company was grateful for the ale at the very least. Bilbo chuckled to himself at the sight of them drinking; he had come to realize that he had a sort of home and sense of family when he was among the dwarves and Thorin. It comforted him that thought, and stilled any thoughts he had of his lovely hole back in Hobbiton.

After a while of making merry and drinking some ale, Bilbo excused himself and went outside to sit on a bench. He pulled out his pipe and started to smoke. Just looking at the stars calmed him down a bit; it was nice to get away from the loud dwarves for a bit. He had come to accept them and to think of everyone as family but it was nice to be alone too.

Bilbo didn't hear Thorin approach him, and jumped a bit as he cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Oh, Hello Thorin. I..I didn't hear you." Stuttered Bilbo as he smiled nervously.

He just hoped that because of last night he didn't undo any respect the Dwarven King had for him. He knew of Thorin's pride and all, but even a King needs his wounds tended to.

"May I sit?" asked Thorin motioning to the bench.

"Uh? Oh! Yes, yes. Sorry.." said Bilbo a little flustered and shuffled a little to the left to make room.

Thorin was only dressed in his breeches and tunic. Armor and that fur cloak were folded neatly by his bedroll, allowing his wounds to heal.

"So how are your wounds? They haven't gotten worse have they?" asked Bilbo.

Thorin shook his head,

"No, they have started to heal quite nicely. I forgot to thank you yesterday Halfling..so..Thank you." Grumbled Thorin.

He was stiff too and a little bit in pain from where the warg had bitten him, but his pride wouldn't really let him complain. He did have an image to supposedly keep up.

Bilbo just smirked,

"No need to thank me, I just did what had to be done. And to show I'm not useless."

Thorin winced when Bilbo mentioned that he didn't want to be useless, for he was ashamed of his past actions.

"Bilbo…I came out here to apologize for my past actions..I know you are not a useless thing. In fact you have shown great courage and admiration in just a short amount of time too….I..I hope you can forgive me.." Thorin was bad at apologizes and he didn't make them often either.

He was waiting for Bilbo's response when he felt something hit his shoulder lightly. He jumped a little bit before relaxing, realizing that it was only the Hobbit. Apparently he had been so tired that he had fallen asleep. Thorin chuckled before wrapping an arm around Bilbo to keep him warm.

Bilbo had been exhausted but didn't want to burden anyone during their way to Beorn's house that day. He had started to listen to what Thorin was saying but the lull of his deep voice just put him to sleep. It was comforting and as Thorin wrapped an arm around him, Bilbo smiled slightly and nuzzled closer.

Thorin took the pipe that was about to fall out of Bilbo's hands and emptied it before laying it on the bench next to him. Looking up at the stars he whispered low to himself.

"You are truly a burglar…you've stolen my heart away.." Thorin smiled to himself before later picking up Bilbo in his arms and walking back inside the house. The other dwarves were asleep and Gandalf was leaning against the wall staring into the fire. He noticed Thorin coming back inside carrying Bilbo; all he did was smile and then look back at the fire deep in thought.

Thorin ignored the wizard and laid Bilbo down on the straw bed next to his and wrapped them both up with the blankets and his fur cloak. He had to admit this was the most comfortable sleep he had in a very long time.


	4. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this love? is it really?

The sun filtered in through the window lightly illuminating the entire room with a soft glow. Thorin was still sleeping when Bilbo awoke, seeing that he was in the King's arms with the fuzzy fur cloak wrapped around them both. A small blush crept across Bilbo's cheeks as he realized how close they were. Looking around everyone else had apparently gotten up and gone to go eat breakfast.

Hearing his own stomach growl loudly with hunger, Bilbo tried to wiggle out of the King's grasp but to no avail. It seemed that whenever Bilbo tried to wiggle himself out, Thorin's arms just tightened around his waist even more. It was sort of embarrassing and only made the already barely blush that was brushing Bilbo's face deepen.

He felt like a teddy bear being held onto for dear life. Thorin was clinging to him. It was sweet, in it's own way. Seeing as Bilbo DID have feelings for the King. But there are a few problems with that so to speak… Especially one being that Bilbo was only a hobbit of mediocre standings. Yes he was a bit better off but still nothing of value in order to be given to a king!

All those thoughts though came to a halt when Bilbo sensed that Thorin was moving. Looking up he saw that Thorin was looking at him, his blush deepened.

"I..I..Good morning?" he stuttered.

Thorin smiled faintly and nodded his head,

"Good morning Bilbo…I take it you slept well?" said Thorin.

Bilbo's blush deepened and he inwardly cursed himself for being so easily flustered.  
"Ye…yes I did… you as well?" asked Bilbo in return.

Thorin just nodded and released his grasp on Bilbo, a faint blush dusted his cheeks but he hoped that the grime and dirt from their travels covered it up.

Bilbo's stomach made another and rather loud growl in protest of not being full.

"Looks like we should find you something to eat Master Hobbit." Said Thorin a smile on his face, as he got up and started to exit the room.

Bilbo just looked down and nodded his head before getting up and following the Dwarf King out of the room.


End file.
